A number of U.S. patents have issued describing compatible high definition television systems. However, none of these patents teaches a method or apparatus for generating the main and augmentation panels at the transmitter and recombining this information at the receiver.
Also known is a paper called "Edge Stitching of a Wide-Aspect Ratio HDTV Image" by J. L. Lo Cicero, M. Pazarci and T. S. Rzeszewski. While this gives mathematical analyses of the problem, no practical implementation is taught.